Bullies
by KottaKitty
Summary: a young Thor and Loki brother love fic. Loki is getting harassed by bullies. will he get a savior? or will he be left to their mercy? read to find out ! one shot! but a second part may happen if i get positive reviews.


((This is a fic I wrote for my lovely friend UnifiedNations (if you like hetalia read her stories and look her up please :3)

Anyway here is a rather bad attempt at a thorki brotherly love fan fic XD

All mistakes are my own fault because I'm stupid DX

I don't own anything~

At the time this is set, Thor and Loki are about 7/8 so Loki is not evil yet in my head cannon XD lol

Enjoy!))

Thorki - Bullys

Loki ran; faster than he had ever ran before through a forest in Asgard. His lungs burned with each and every breath he took in. his eyes where filled to the brim with tears that he held back, and dare not let escape down his cheeks.

Everyday Loki ended up in this state

Everyday Loki wished it would end

Everyday Loki wanted to disappear and no longer exist.

There was only one thing that kept him going. It may not seem like much to any other person, but to young Loki it was everything he had.

Spending time with his older brother Thor in the evenings, sitting together, playing and laughing. Nothing else mattered but each other when they were together and Loki loved it, it made him feel wanted and loved.

But right now Loki had to run, escape, just get away from the crowd of angry children from his school chasing him and yelling abuse. It was then that the young black haired boy tripped over a log that he had not seen through his panic, and fell head over heals down a small hill landing with a thump at the bottom on the dirty muddy ground.

"Owww…" Loki moaned in pain, he then made a move to get up and continue running, the mob of bullies would be here soon and he didn't want to see what would happen is they actually caught him. As soon as he moved, an agonising twinge of pain washed up from his right leg and all over the rest of his body causing him to cry out. The tears young Loki had done so well to hold back ran down his cheeks and dripped one after the other quickly on to the muddy ground.

"Damn…" Loki grunted, he could hear the mob of bullies now; they were making their way down the small hill. Loki sighed and looked at the sky, tears rolling down his face and wished for a miracle… anything, to stop his torment.

The first two of the bullies made it to Loki and yanked him up off the ground then shoved him up against a tree, holding the crying boy there by his shoulders. Loki had never felt pain like this before. He was sure he had a broken leg at the least, now he just had to wait and see what the bullies did to him…

A crowd of boys and girls all in Lokis year soon formed around the black haired boy, glaring at him with the deadliest of death stare.

"L-let me go" Loki chocked out "what did I ever do to you?" the black haired boy questioned in a plea for mercy.

The leader of the bullies then stepped forward through the crowd "you were born you freak." He snarled at Loki

The comment didn't surprise Loki at all, he knew they all hated him, he herd comments like that every day.

Out of nowhere Loki gained a small amount of courage to fight back against the cruel words and he sneered at the leader sarcastically "like I haven't herd that before." Then he mustered up the best glare he could through his slowing tears.

Turns out fighting back may have been a bad idea at this moment in time…

The leader spat at Loki and it hit him in the face_" Disgusting"_ Loki thought as he made and effort to wipe the spit away on to his shoulder. But as he did so the leader punched Loki round the face, the two bullies holding Loki up against the tree let Loki fall down, back on to the muddy ground with the force of the punch.

The poor black haired boy chocked and spat blood on to the ground, the hit that had just landed on his pale tear stained cheek had so much power in it that it had cut the inside of Lokis mouth upon contact with his teeth. Loki hated the taste of blood, the sticky sweet metallic taste just made his stomach turn.

The leader then grabbed Lokis hair and stared him dead in the eyes

"Don't you talkback to me, no one likes you. Why do you even exist?" he questioned brutally (_(__**a/n**__ ah aren't children so lovely and friendly? Lol XD))_ before Loki could even whimper out a plea for mercy, someone burst through the crowed of bullies and yanked the leader away from Loki.

The god of mischief rubbed his eyes and looked at his saviour, his heart warmed and he managed to smile through the extreme amount of pain that flowed through his body,

Thor had come to his rescue.

Thor smacked the leader hard across the face "what are you doing to my brother" he yelled with rage clear in his voice.

The no-longer-confident Leader shrank back; Thor was older, bigger and very scary at this moment in time… "w-we wernt doing anything.." he mumbled.

Thor could tell instantly that the no-good bully was lieing "then why is he in sutch a state?"

"U-uh…" the leader stuttered, "h-he was running too fast and feel down the hill"

"Why was he running then?" Thor questioned, just to see the leader squirm.

There was an intense pause of silence as the crowd of other bullies backed away slowly and the leader panicked before screaming out

"we were chasing him! Okay? And you want to know why we were chasing him? Because he doesn't deserve to be in our class and a no good like him should just die-"

Before he could finish his massive hate speech about poor Loki the leader was picked up by Thor and thrown up the hill with a loud thump. The crowd had all ran away by then and the leader was all alone. Thor walked closer to him, but with every step Thor took the leader scrambled back before managing to get to his feet and run away.

Thor yelled at the coward as he ran away "don't you ever come near my brother again, I will not let you off so easy next time!" then ran straight to his brother's side and looked over his injuries with worry.

"I'm glad you're here…." Loki whispered a small smile playing across his lips, as he felt safe at long last.

Thor sighed, "Brother why did you not tell me this was happening… i… I could have helped you earlier on" Thor looked ashamed of him self and guile was etched in to his face.

"I did not want to trouble you brother… I thought it would just burden you, and I could handle it, today was just worse because I defended myself slightly…"

The older blonds urge to beat the bullies up till they couldn't move grew inside him fast with every word that left Lokis bleeding mouth. But he kept his rage at bay; his brother's well-being was Thors main concern at this moment. He picked his younger brother up bridal style and apologised quickly after as Loki winced in agony.

"It is okay brother, think nothing of me. I know I'm safe now I'm with you" Loki mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, head resting on his brother's neck and a warm happy feeling filling his body.

"_Looks like my saviour did come…"_ was his very last thought.

FIN

((Look I know it sucks and it looks rushed, well, that because it is! XD if you didn't like it I'm sorry… but meh, review if you liked it please! ))


End file.
